Broken Glass
by Therru Li
Summary: "I'm not going to die, not like this, not now..." A gruesome Dead Island Fanfic. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**The Prologue of Broken Glass**

**A girl sits in a room while the zombies claw at the door...**

"Mummy, where are you? Daddy? Those scary things are coming to eat me I can hear them why won't they leave me alone I don't want to die like Ellie and Harry they were my friends and they ate them Ellie and Harry and there was blood and they chased me, omigod, they chased me into this room and I locked like Daddy showed me but they won't leave me alone and they smell and they keep screaming at me they want to eat me, omigod, they won't leave me alone and I don't want to die like Ellie and Harry they where my friends and the scary things ate them I'm really scared now they want to kill me and eat me where are you I love you I love you I love come get me please don't let the scary things get me and they've nearly got through the door and I can hear them and they smell and I don't like it I love you Mummy and Daddy where are you they've knocked the door down goodbye Mummy and Daddy I love you—"

**Hope you enjoyed ^^ will update soon x**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm trying not to upload all my chapters at once ^^**

**Chapter One**

The video is static for a few seconds but gradually it starts to show a badly sunburnt nerd fiddling with some wires.

"Right, that should hold it for a few minutes. Okay, where do I start? I'm on Dead Island in Banoi and something has gone wrong. BADLY. Like Shawn of the Dead wrong. There's so many of those sons of bitches out there, there's no way I could kill them without dying myself… Oh God I'm getting ahead of myself…"

The nerd runs his hands through his curly brown hair and sighs noisily.

"I'm Dean and in a few hours I'm going to turn into one of those poor bastards."

The picture and audio crackles then shows a few vaguely human figures stumbling around and looking at the camera with a chilling dead-eyed look. In the back of this nightmarish scene, a few of the figures are feasting ferociously on something unthinkable. It seems almost comical that all this is taking place in a sunny paradise but the images are too awful and too inhumane to be fake. A scream rings out nearby.

"Shit…" The nerd puts the webcam down and goes to look out of the window. "Guess I don't have much time left. The little bastard bit me… I suppose I have nothing to lose by telling the world this; stay AWAY from Dead Island. There are next to no survivors, and even for them, death would be a mercy."

The red-eyed nerd grabs the webcam and puts his face right up to it.

"Because I know one thing. Nobody can do anything for us. Family members cannot be turned back. Friends cannot be… unzombiefied. Little_ kids _have been bitten! Do you know how messed up I felt when I had to kill one? No-one can be brought back," he starts babbling and sobbing. "D'you hear me? NO-ONE!

"Not even… Godammit, not even Lia! I still love you honey… so, so much it hurts… It won't be long now though… I don't want to turn into one of _those_ shitbags."

The curly-haired, wild-eyed young man holds up a noose and two silvery trains of tears slide down his cheeks. He closes his eyes, and a ghost of a sob escapes his lips. That's where the video ends. And its so horribly brilliant, so messed up, so surreal, that within hours "Dedicated to Lia" is the most watched video on Youtube.

Then, without warning, it's gone.

**:O Sorry, will lauch into the actual storyline on Tuesday, and the chapters are gradually getting longer, I promise :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long ^^ Been busy lately. And thanks so much for the review, it meant a lot to me :D**

**SO HERE IT IS: THE REAL START OF THE STORY; Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

"Bloody hell..." I gasp in horror, looking out of the small window of the beach hut. "Those fuckers are everywhere... How much food have we got?"

I nudge a large man with a blue baseball cap on with the heel of my sandals. He flinches violently.

"ayne?"

He bends down, rummages through a few bags and sighs.

"Not much;" he says quietly grabbing several more backpacks and looking quickly through them too. "Maybe a weeks worth for the lot of us. If we ration it... Damnit Sinamoi, we're not even going to last that long..."

"Don't say it so loud!" I hiss. "They'll panic. You, Jack and I are the only sane people here. We need to keep them all together, or who knows, they'll wander off and get themselves killed!" I whisper, gesturing to the sorry lot behind us with my head. Most of them are sobbing loudly and rocking back and forth.

"You're probably right though; we'll pack it all into a bag and ration it out. Then we can scarper quickly if we need to. But-"

A crackly voice comes through on the radio, making us all start.

"Hello? Can you guys hear me okay? Shit! HELLO?"

I dive over Jeannine, grab the microphone and assure the Voice.

"Yeah, we're all still here. Well," I look back at the inhuman misery shrouding the room, at the panic stricken huddle of strangers, at . "Some of us are not _all _here, y'know?"

"Sinamoi! Stop! You're a good man. Comfort them. Get to know them. You know how deep the shit is that we're in, right? Maybe you should pay attention to me and stop making wisecracks about people's mental states! It's a fucked up world out there, mate, they can't help that..."

"I know, I know, it's just that-"

"I lost my wife to it too, Sinamoi, mate. I know how it feels. We _all _know. I'm sorry you had to kill him though..."

I drag my hands down my face and after a long pause, I croak, "Yeah, well, somebody had to, didn't they?"

A uncomfortable silence fills the air, shattered finally by a roar from outside.

"But listen, I digress. There's a guy coming up to you, think his name's Sam. Whatever... _this... _is he's immune to it. You need him. I'm leading him to you right now."

I gasp involuntarily. Immune? How the fuck did he get to be immune?

"When will he get here? How? Immune?"

But my desperate pleas were met only by the noise I had grown to dread over the past few days; static.

"SHIT!" I kick the radio and slump to the floor, defeated, my head in my hands.

"I don't know what to do Wayne... The Voice obviously thinks we need this Sam guy... Goddamnit I don't even know the guys bloody name! But apparently we need Sam. What if we take him in and he turns into one of those sons of bitches. One of those bastards could kill us all! The Voice could have been wrong..."

I look up into Wayne's round, concerned face.

"Please. I can't do this any more. Sitting and waiting to die. We'll let him in, kill him if we have to, then I'm going out there and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

**DUN DUN DUN! New update next week ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**STRESS. That's all I'm gonna say. Well actually... Parents, GCSES, homework, boyfriends, friends (or lack thereof lol) and I TYPE SLOW K?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 woooooooooooo<strong>

Screams fill the air as I open my eyes and groan. Sitting up heavily, I start to examine the many bite marks and throbbing bite I have no memory of getting.

"What the fuck?"

Memories under my eyelids. Zombies. Running. Blood.

I had been chased down the corridor by a bloody great army of zombies. Some of the buggers were so fast I couldn't even outrun them. They'd bitten and clawed me so much that the only way to keep conscious through the pain was to run like a maniac.

And run I did, right into this room, barricading myself in with as many suitcases as possible. After that, I suppose, I'd collapsed.

Head pounding and legs shaking, I swing my legs off the bed and haul myself up, moaning with the effort.

"Well," I murmur, looking "Guess I haven't turned into one of those fuckers yet..."

I walk unsteadily over the door and press my ear to the splintered wood.

No sound.

I make sure the suitcases are secure, pick up a medical kit, and sit down heavily on the bed wondering what to do next. If I go out, I'll be killed for sure. But isn't it better to go down fighting that hiding and starving like a dog?

"I'm many things, but a cowardly prick ain't one of 'em."

I pull down suitcase after suitcase, stopping only to to listen for the inhuman wails of those things and to regain my breath. Guess last night took a lot out of me. After dragging back the last suitcase and taking a deep breath, I calmly unlock the door and kick it open, fists at the ready, eyes blazing.

The corridor is empty. Chuckling a bit at my overreaction and wondering if this is all a very vivid dream, I survey the bloodstained corridor. I've never been the same since the insomnia started.

I creep left down the corridor, I see an open door, splintered and broken.

Bracing myself, I walk in... and immediately throw up.

Blood is pooled on the floor, flowered around a dead couple, laying on the floor, holding hands. Their eyes are staring blankly into each others, deep and dead. I throw up again, into a nearby pot plant.

"This is sick..."

At the far end of the room, gore is spattered all over the broken glass of the window. A huge hole has been smashed through it.

Being careful not to get another gash. I lean out of the window and look slowly down, not sure if I'm going to like what I see...

I don't. A small broken body is curled up, a long way down, beneath the window. Sighing heavily, I turn away from the blood red sunrise and close my eyes. I open them a minute later a walk out of the room, without even saying another word.

I wish the family had survived a little longer, that I'd run a little longer to this room so I could have helped them. Maybe then I could have saved the little girl...


	5. Chapter 4

**"Mummy", my complaints should be of concern to the whole world. And, yes, the last chapter WAS refering to the other girl, I got confused and thought I had already uploaded this one... Gah, I'm confused. THIS ONE IS NNNNOOOOOOTTTT THE GIRL FROM BEFORE. Alright.**

**Any similarities to any person, living or dead (;D), is entirely coincidental. But what's the harm in taking ideas from life?**

**I'm guessing you wouldn't have clicked on my story if you were sensitive, but just so you know, this chapter is kinda bad.**

**Chapter 4**

_The world, to her, were cruel, sharp fragments of misery and death. Peace only came to her when she did it. Blood seeped down her arms, red rivulets streaking down her brown skin. A soft sob escaped her lips like a bubble. Her vision cleared and her pen knife dropped to the floor, skittering under the table._

_She sank to her knees, ruby liquid staining her t-shirt and dripping on to her shorts. The fog and headaches of the past few days cleared in her head and were replaced by a throbbing. A throbbing that took her mind off the bite she had on her shoulder, a gaping green hole._

_The haze returned to her brain, tendrils wrapping around it, suffocating it. She clutched her head hard in hands, whining like a kicked dog._

I'm not going to die, not now, not like this... No, no, no, no, no...

_She raised her head._

_A string of bloody drool hung from her mouth and her stormy grey eyes had grown red-rimmed and had lost all their humanity._

_Twin pools of darkness_

Meat...

_She howled._


	6. Chapter 5

**It's short, I know. But there's only so much I could do with The Voice's POV and I felt like the next bit should be a new chapter. So, the story continues...**

**Chapter 5**

**The Voice's POV**

I look up, and sprawled on the floor of the lift is Sam.

"I can see you though the camera. You alright mate? No shakes, fever, chills?"

He looks up, panicked. He jumps up and swings madly at the air.

"Mate it's just me. There are none of those bastards in that lift. Your safe, for now." I lean back in the seat to look at all of the other screens, making sure I know which zombies are where. There's a massive group opposite the storage room, nearly through the door. If they get through that door, Sam's dead.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to help you. Now, you need to move fast and get to the storage room. You understand me?"

He nods.

"Alright. Now get outta there. Now. And run like a motherfucker."

He jumps out of the lift and runs for the storage room, the infected running fast after him.

"RUN!"

He stumbles out of the grip of a young woman and sprints away, down the corridor and opening the door. The woman slips through to door with him.

"SAM!"

Too late. She knocks him cold.


End file.
